Painful Moments
by Incurable Romantic
Summary: A number of short moments centered around Akane but from different perspectives, should be at least a four parter
1. Mousse's Moment

A.N. This is in response to the reversal jewel story, which I just read. Oh and… Not mine, I swear- all these characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Mousse  
  
"No, I don't care! He can marry her for all I care!"  
  
The duck bounced about madly, trying desperately to remove the wrappings around his body.  
  
"And I hope they have really annoying children!!"  
  
If Mousse still had a mouth he'd be screaming in frustration. His one love was about to marry a guy who had absolutely no morals.  
  
"I can't believe that Casanova!" Akane continued to scream. "How could he do this to me!?"  
  
Struggling, the duck-boy removed the brooch that he had stashed under his wing.  
  
"I guess he never wanted me at all, if all it took to get his attention was to hit him, he should have said it to me." The anger was gone from Akane's voice now, leaving nothing but pain.  
  
To Mousse, that was much much worse. Seeing any girl in pain hurt Mousse, maybe because Shampoo never needed him.  
  
"Why? Why?" Her voice was barely audible now and he could see tears begin to trail down her checks.  
  
Mousse rocked closer to her, trying to put on the brooch. He was almost there when she flung herself down face first, sobbing hard.  
  
"I… I never had a chance did I?"  
  
The words were familiar, and it took Mousse less than a second to figure out why that was. It was because they were the same words had rung inside of him each time Shampoo had pushed him away, each time she had given him a new bruise, each time she had thrown herself at Ranma.  
  
"I just wanted him to… to care about me. Was that too much to ask?"  
  
They were so much alike really. Mousse had never had any time since arriving in Nerima to do anything except try and make Shampoo notice him and plan ways to lessen Ranma in her sight. He had never really thought about the youngest Tendo girl in any way except Ranma's fiancée. He wondered now whether that had been a mistake.  
  
"Mousse? What should I do? I don't want him to marry Shampoo. I want him to… to be with me." She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
He was taken aback by the look in her eyes. He was only inches away from her face, allowing him a good view of her for the first time. She really was beautiful, and Ranma had always been too stupid to notice that. Here he was chasing after Shampoo (his Shampoo he added hurriedly in his head) and he could have this girl. He could just stay with Akane and let Mousse have Shampoo. Yet, while he was thinking this, a small unwanted thought came into his mind… if Ranma married Shampoo (his Shampoo) that would mean Akane would be free…  
  
'NO!' He told himself. 'What am I thinking? I love Shampoo'  
  
'Ah," said a little voice in his head. 'But she doesn't love you does she?'  
  
"Mousse? What should I do?"  
  
'Stay with me." The thought came unbidden, but come it did. It came as he peered into her face- tear-stained, fearful, and lovely.  
  
And then he placed the jewel on her shirt, right-way up. And she knew what she had to do.  
  
He sighed as she ran out the door, after kindly releasing him. He knew he had to forget this, that Shampoo was the one for him. But he knew that the memory of her innocent kiss of thanks on the top of his feathery head would haunt him for a long time. 


	2. Ryoga's Moment

A.N. Not mine, I swear- all these characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Ryoga  
  
"Damn him!"  
  
Ryoga growled- what had that no good Ranma done this time?  
  
"I just wanted him to taste a bite! Just one bite! Would it have killed him?"  
  
Ryoga rubbed his head against her arm- I'll always be here for you.  
  
"Actually…" her voice dropped. "It might have."  
  
Ryoga felt a tear land on his head- I'll kill him for you; I'll rip him to pieces, just watch.  
  
"Damn him? No, damn me. Why can't I do anything right?"  
  
Ryoga was pulled into a tight squeeze- you don't do anything wrong, you never have.  
  
"Oh P-chan, I'll never be good enough for him will I?"  
  
Ryoga kissed her cheek- no, it's me who will never be good enough for you.  
  
"I can't cook worth a damn, I can't swim a stroke, and I can't even save myself."  
  
Ryoga stroked her hair as best he could- you don't need to; I'll always save you.  
  
"I just wish that once, just once I could do something for him."  
  
Ryoga was silent- I know exactly what you mean, presents and trinkets, what rubbish.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch him every day and know that… that he doesn't want me?"  
  
Ryoga whispered sympathetically- I will always want you, to me you're beautiful.  
  
"Just once I wish he'd say something nice to me."  
  
Ryoga nodded- you've always been so nice to me, why do you wait for him?  
  
"Oh well… I supposed I'm just being stupid. Maybe I'll go practice in the dojo."  
  
Ryoga watched her go- Someday Akane, I'll tell you everything. But first I need to take care of Ranma; he'll pay for hurting you. My beautiful Akane, for me there is only you forever and ever.  
  
The top of his head burned from her tears and the light kiss she had placed there. 


End file.
